


Just For A Minute

by afteriwake



Series: With Every Heartbeat [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awards Presentation, Dinner, Domestic, Established Sally Donovan/Molly Hooper, F/F, Fluff, Here One Minute Gone The Next, Molly's Turned On, POV Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan on a Case, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life, Supportive Sally, Supportive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly knows Sally is on a case and won't be able to come to the award presentation and dinner. But Sally surprises her, even if it's just for a few minutes.





	Just For A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3 of the Summer 2017 round of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (" _Where My Gals At?_ )" and was inspired by a prompt from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) (" _Finding the other wearing their clothes_ ").

It wasn’t often that there was a reason to get dressed to the nines and go out, but this...well, this was one of those occasions. She was getting an award for the work she did with Scotland Yard and everyone would be there to celebrate. 

Well...almost everyone.

Sally was in the middle of a complicated serial killer case, and Sherlock was assisting her, so neither of them were going to be there. That made it rather depressing to attend the event; her girlfriend and one of her best mates had to wrap this up, though, and that was part of relationships with a cop and a consulting detective, wasn’t it? No matter how much they might want it to be otherwise, the case came first.

Still, there were two place settings at the dinner for them, and it was still a bit until she’d get her award. And Greg was here, which was something. So it wasn’t exactly the worst situation she’d found herself in.

She leaned over to Greg and whispered, “Are all the people at the Yard so…?”

He chuckled softly and nodded. “Unfortunately. They’re in love with the sound of their own voices. But soon you’ll have your award and then dinner and dancing for a bit.” He paused and then smiled as he looked at the door behind her. “And I think your dance partner has arrived.”

Molly turned and saw Sally trying to figure out where they were. She raised her hand up slightly and soon Sally’s face brightened when she saw it, and she began making a beeline towards them. “I thought I’d never make it,” Sally said as she got next to them, giving Molly a quick kiss.

“Is the case solved?” Molly asked.

Sally shook her head. “Holmes told me he needed mind palace time to sort over new evidence we got today and if I was as smart as he reckoned I was I’d be at this dinner as soon as possible. I hope you don’t mind I borrowed one of your dresses.”

Molly took in the fact Sally was wearing her favourite green dress, the simple halter with the asymmetrical hem. In her honest opinion, it looked far better on Sally than it did on her. If Sally wanted to, she could borrow it whenever she wanted, because suddenly Molly wanted to kidnap her girlfriend back home and make sure the dress was on the floor. “Not at all,” she got out.

“Have you gotten your award yet?” Sally asked.

“No, not yet,” she said, feeling Sally reach for her hand under the table. Molly gave it to her and squeezed. “I’ll have to do something nice for Sherlock for this.”

“Feed him,” Sally said. “I don’t think he’s had food in at least twenty-four hours.”

“Stupid git,” Molly said, shaking her head. “He’ll do you no good if he passes out in the middle of a deduction.”

“Yeah, but it would be a sight for the ages,” Sally said with a grin, squeezing Molly’s hand back. Molly smiled at that. Even though they got along now, she knew there were still times their old rivalry came through, though no longer with the barbs and sharp words. They’d made their peace with each other and she was glad for that. “Maybe we can take him his dinner from tonight.”

“So a stop before we go home?” Sally asked. Molly nodded. “He should be grateful because you looked at me like you wanted to take me home and devour me whole.”

“That was a thought,” she said with a smile. “Though I suppose I can devour dinner first, as soon as it’s served.”

“And maybe a few dances?” Sally asked. “I’d like that.”

“Of course,” Molly said with a nod. “We don’t get to do that often enough.” Molly shifted her grip on Sally’s hand and threaded her fingers in between Sally’s. “I’m glad you’re here, though. Really.”

“I am too,” Sally said as the speaker began to talk about Barts. “I think you’re almost up.”

“Oh, good,” Molly said. She listened to the speech and then when her name was called to get her award she went up on the stage, full of smiles. She let her picture be taken and then went back to the table, only to find Sally was gone. “Greg?”

“Sherlock had a breakthrough and it couldn’t wait,” Greg said. “She said if she has her way, the killer can sit in jail for a bit and she’ll be back for dessert and dancing.”

Molly nodded and sat down again. Well, it wasn’t the perfect end to the evening she’d imagined, but at least Sally had been there for a part of it. That was something. And if she was lucky, when they both were finally at home together, maybe that green dress would end up on the floor after all.


End file.
